The Flawed Heart Wants What It Wants
by rocketfire44
Summary: Draco Malfoy cheats on Cormac with Blaise. Sort of a modern au.
Draco never hated himself more for getting himself into this awful situation. He tried to keep the passion alive with Cormac but the flame was dying. They were drifting apart. So then Draco did what he always does and made the wrong choice.

Draco's legs were being spread open and soon a dark, erect penis was starting to hit his prostate. Blaise always seemed to care about Draco but now he was starting to wonder if Blaise is just like every other guy who pretends just to get into someones pants. Draco warned Blaise that they could have sex as long as Blaise does not kiss his lips during it. His lips were reserved for Cormac. Blaise thrusted into Draco a few more times whispering that Cormac cannot love him like Blaise can. Blaise had his orgasm and came inside of Draco's ass. Draco thought the sex was alright but it was not the same as how Cormac made his body feel. Cormac had muscles that would hold Draco and keep him warm. Blaise had none and was skinny.

Once Blaise pulled out,Draco got teary eyed and faced the other way. This made Blaise upset and he wrapped his arms around Draco and started forcing his lips on Draco's. He tried to push him off but he kept kissing him. Draco shoved him off finally and yelled,"What the fuck are you doing? We had a deal. I still have feelings for Cormac,they don't just go away, you git!". Blaise stood up and was furious. "You have no clue what you want Draco. Cormac does not love you,he loves himself. That brainless troll only cares about himself. He cannot take care of you,let alone wipe his own arse. He does not know how to love. I actually care about you and you treat me like shit!".

Draco was pissed off now."You don't know anything about him or me. Cormac has more depth as a person than you give him credit for. Our relationship was about understanding,we bonded and connected over our flaws. He did love me,you on the other hand just used me for sex. You don't really care about me!", Draco shouted.

Blaise scoffed and chuckled saying "Well why don't you go tell your lover boy that you just cheated on him. You''ll be lucky if that brutish ape doesn't pound your face into oblivion when he finds out. It's not fun being a slag,is it Malfoy?". He winked then opened his apartment door. "I'm gonna go to the store and you better be gone before I get back",Blaise said then closed the door. Draco threw his pillow at the door and yelled "Bastard!". He put his head in his hands while in the bed sheets and sobbed for awhile.

Later, he got dressed and left quickly,slamming the door on the way out. He muttered that this will never happen again and swore that he will make this up to Cormac.

xxxxxxx

Cormac was doing pushups in his fitness room at his apartment. His mind was on Draco only and he knew Draco was cheating on him somehow,he was acting strange. He needed to get his mind off of things with a good workout. Draco walked to the room and knocked on the door. Cormac widened his eyes then got up,putting some weights away. "We need to talk,Cormac",Draco muttered and walked up to him. Cormac got misty eyed and said "What is there to talk about? It's over isn't it?". Draco held Cormac's face then said,"It didn't mean anything,I swear. Blaise pretended like he cared then seduced me. I'm so sorry,it'll never happen again". Cormac was speechless,he always hated Blaise. He walked over to the wall then snarled and punched it. "So I was right,you did cheat on me. Goddamnit,Draco! Blaise,that slimy little black cockroach. I will rip his head off and beat the shit out of him. I would have done anything for you,Draco and you threw us in the garbage!".

He grunted and shoved Draco against the wall and grabbed Draco's wrists. Draco started to sob saying "We can fix this,baby. We can get through this. I still love you ,i know how much you love my blowjobs,you will miss those, you usually can barely breath and feel your brain!". Cormac raised his fist and was about to punch Draco but he could never abuse Draco,anyone else sure,but Draco is precious to him. Draco said,"Just kiss me,you brute". Draco leaned in and captured his lips,both of them with tears falling. Cormac shook his head and gave into it,he was pissed but Draco seemed sincere. "Let's make love and if the passion is still there,we will stay together",Draco said."If not then i'm done,Draco.I didn't deserve this bullshit",Cormac said.

Draco took off Cormac's tight,sleeveless shirt and boxer briefs then Cormac took off Draco's boxers. Draco put his hands on Cormac's chest as they kissed then walked to the bed.

xxxxxxx

Cormac once took Draco to travel for an American football game. This is where Cormac and Draco met Blaise. Cormac got them seats then went to go get them food at the concession stand. He couldn't decide what to get. "I just don't understand,how are they able to put corn on a sausage?",he asked the workers,confused about corndogs. He gave up and just ordered fries. As he walked away he heard the workers laughing and saying "What a fucking idiot". Cormac frowned and was hurt. He had a pretty face but he realized hes never been the smartest man,thats why he loved Draco who was always so clever. He was walking up the bleachers then saw a man talking to Draco with his hand on his shoulder and a little too close to Draco's body. Cormac grunted and quickly sat back next to Draco.

Cormac handed Draco the fries saying "I had no clue what that food on the stand was so I just got you chips,love." Draco gestured to Blaise saying "Cormac,this is Blaise Zabini". Cormac was chewing and had ketchup on his fingers but still shook Blaise hand to show Blaise to back off. He gave Blaise a firm grip but then started tightening it and hurting Blaise's hand a bit. "Pleasure to meet you",Cormac said with gritted teeth. "Ouch!",Blaise said looking at his throbbing,ketchup smeared hand. Cormac said "Sorry,strong grip. I work out alot. Now can you please leave,I would like to watch the game with my boyfriend.I love football." Draco smirked at Cormac. Blaise left muttering fucking douchebag under his breath. Cormac had his smug grin then put his arm around Draco's shoulder and yawned.

xxxxxxx

Draco woke up in the bed sheets and yawned. He and Cormac had the best make up sex of his life. He noticed he was in bed alone and limped his way out of his room since his ass hurt. The passion was still there so hopefully Cormac will forgive his cheating. He heard whistling and walked to the kitchen where Cormac was trying to cook eggs in a pan,he still was fully naked and his pubic hairs were right by the pan. He was so muscular,he looked like Superman in a kitchen. "Cormac,come back to bed,love",Draco said walking up to him. Draco started humming while rubbing Cormac's navel then his butt and kissed Cormac's shoulder as Cormac ignored him focusing on the food. He had tears in his eyes. "Do you think i'm stupid and dull,Draco? I've heard it all my life and I can't take it anymore.I've done the best I can to give us a good life but you deserve someone who is your equal. Your parents think i'm a worthless neanderthal.I don't have a Phd but I know how to feel and I know how to love". Draco frowned then held his face saying "No,look at me. And even if you were daft I don't care. This right here is what matters to me,You are all that matters to me". Draco took Cormac's hand,laced it with his own and put both on Cormac's muscled chest by his heart. Cormac kissed Draco and finally forgave him for cheating after these words.

Draco got on his knees and started sucking and licking his tongue on Cormac's penis but then changed his mind. Cormac opened his mouth and started humming then whispering "Oh hell yeah,thats the spot,Ahhh ". But then Draco stopped and put his hands rubbing Cormac's six pack with his fingers. Cormac asked,"Schlong time again in bed?". Draco smiled and nodded. "Yup,schlong time but this time be careful and slow this time.I'm not an unbreakable god like you,ok". Cormac chuckled then easily picked Draco up and carried him ino the bedroom for round two.

xxxxxxxxx

The next day,Cormac came to fight for Draco's honor and to punish Blaise for sleeping with and hurting his lover. He didn't even knock,Cormac just walked in while Blaise was sitting on the couch.

Cormac rolled up his sleeves revealing his big arms and clenched his fists. He spoke quickly and angrily,"What the fuck do you think you are doing with my boyfriend? You think he would love a black man and infect the Malfoy bloodline with black genes and chromosomes if you had a surrogate kid". Blaise said "Careful,Mclaggen your casual racism and ignorance are showing,not to mention your stupidity as always!".

Cormac grabbed Blaise's collar with his fist and lifted him up against the wall."Draco told me you hurt him and called him a slag. You are not gonna call him again or ever see him again. No goodbyes,you are out of his life. If you don't then I will make your black ass pay for the rest of your miserable life. Stay away from Draco!",Cormac snarled then punched Blaise in the face and he shoved him then fell to the ground. His nose was bleeding heavily and in his mouth.

Blaise spat his blood out on the ground in contempt while looking at Cormac. He said,"Men like you are so vile,evil,and cruel. You pricks beat people up just to look tough and get others to fear you since you meatheads have no brain power or goals to achieve just egotism and narcissism. You burp,fart,smack your food. You lift your weights but you will never be happy and you will never fucking be good enough for Draco,you ponce . Mr. Cormac Mcshithead!".

Cormac said flatly,"Everyone has darkness inside,i just wear mine so well. That is why me and Draco belong together".

Cormac punched him in the jaw one more time then kicked him in the ribs. "Fuck you asshole!",Blaise shouted. Cormac gave his classic smug smirk then said "Well,i'll leave the fucking to Draco,thanks". Cormac walked out of the door and slammed it while Blaise yelled.

Cormac walked back home to Draco looking smug the whole time,you dont want to mess with Cormac or the blond boy that he loves most.


End file.
